


freezer burn

by allmanporkloin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, Poetry, oh goodness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmanporkloin/pseuds/allmanporkloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine laments. Melts. Tears himself up over Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freezer burn

**Author's Note:**

> When you're reading it all I ask is for you to pause after each line.  
> And try reading it out loud. Seriously. It sounds ~magical~.

the night has a certain chill and  
the breath of the blue-haired boy  
comes out in clouds from his parted lips  
his cheeks ruddy, rusty against his brown skin paled with cold,  
he holds his arms close against the shiny black leather of his jacket  
the layer too thin to warm him in the frozen days of December  
worn jeans clinging loose on his legs do nothing to protect his limbs,  
frays in the kneecaps made in countless matches with the fire god

his step falters

his sole pounds itself mercilessly into the cracks it encounters  
lashes closed every last time over dark eyes and dark cheeks  
he breathes  
the air matted in front of him like his heart,  
tangled and twisted and needed to be sorted but the want to give up on it all   
overwhelming

a warmth spreads quietly through his body  
his heart pumping it quickly through every cell and eventually  
his jacket is too warm for him and his jeans are too long  
and he thinks of the wicked hair that ignited this all  
the maroon tipping spiked crimson layered on a thick head  
overlapping a tanned forehead and bloody eyes sharp  
but warm with a passion he can not place in any way

he gropes at his heart with frozen fingers tingling with feeling  
the satanic static buzzing around his eyes and ears and brain  
loose thoughts think themselves half in words and half in sense

he breaks from his path and slides toward the curb with fluidity  
the ice glazed cement catching his melting body  
naked palms hunt for an edge and  
day old sneakers grip the dirty asphalt with rubber determination

there is a sudden stillness and then a crack;  
he is lost in the chill of torrential downpour taking the form of a fiery fog


End file.
